Quatre's Teapot Out takes
by Leira
Summary: Out takes from my fic 'Quatre's teapot'. It is reccomended that you read that first ^_^ Shounen-ai, will probably have some baaad lingo in later out takes [chapters] so thats why the PG-13. Comments and criticism appreciated!


Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING! Mwahahahahaha!! *cough* No *cough* I dun *cough* I own NOTHING!! ;-; whaaaa....Actually....i DO own some stuff....  
Wufei: Make up your damn mind onna!!  
Eeek....Sorry. Well i own Teapot-sama and the Bishi-senshi...oh and Gun-Kun! MWA!!  
This out take is dedicated to Rinoa, who gave me some good idea's for it and a serious of others to follow, and Writer-san because even though i dedicated the Bishi senshi main fic to her, i have yet to finish it and probably won't in fic form..I was thinking of doing it in doujinshi form instead. Thanks again ^_^ Enjoy.  
It's kinda a must to read the 'Quatre's teapot' fic before this one, as it'll probably make nooooo sense otherwise...  
Does it make sense ANYWAY?! XD Probably not.  
P.S, i set this out all purtyful in HTML so it would be easier to read :D I know i hate reading scripted fics because they're so @_@ heh heh.

  


**Out take #1 - Never jump outta windows, the big fluffy plushie may not always be there to land on.**

  


**Wufei:** ::Whispers:: Just go along with it....you don't want him to sing the song again do you?  
  
**All:** NO!  
  
::Suddenly Heero swipes 'Teapot-Sama' and jumps out the window with it::  
  
**Azumi:** Okay! Cue the Narrator dude!  
  
**IS Heero gonna be okay?!**  
  
_....Owww....._  
  
**WILL Quatre get his precious teapot back?**  
  
_.....Ooooooowww...._  
  
**SHALL Relena Peacecrap play a part in this horribly writen weird ficcy sorta thing?!**  
  
_OOOOWWW DAMMIT!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!_  
  
**Azumi:** uh....What the heck was that?  
  
**Narrator: It's coming from the window...well...not the window because windows can't talk but-**  
  
**Azumi:** Oh shut up! -_-;; ::slowly walks over to the window and pokes her head out:: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! ::falls about laughing::  
  
**Duo:** What's so damn funny?!  
  
**Azumi:** ::gets up:: It's....Heero...hehehe...he....didn't.....land.....on...the....big...fluffy.....plushie.......HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
**Duo:** Hee-chan's hurt?! Nooooo! ::bursts into tears:: WHAAA!!! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!!  
  
**Azumi:** Or....hehehe....the fire department....::snicker::  
  
**Duo:** Nani?  
  
**Azumi:** Take a look, braidy ::walks back over to her Directors chair::  
  
::Duo looks out the window to see Heero, hanging by his spandex on a sign that reads `Tea lovers of the colonies united`:: e.e  
  
**Heero:** ::death glare:: SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!! >  
**Quatre:** Noooooo!!! Somebody get him down before he drops my teapot-kins! Oh this is too much for me to bear! Trowa, Hold me!  
  
**Trowa:** ::huggles him:: ......  
  
**Quatre:** Oh Trowa....you say the sweetest things...*-*  
  
**Heero:** Okay.....not being selfish but....Back to me.....WILL SOMEONE _PLEASE_ GET ME DOWN FROM HERE?!  
  
**Azumi:** ::starts reading a doujinshi, shouts:: Yeaah! I'll get someone to call the fire department right away Heero! Just....don't move! HEHEHEHEEHE!!!  
  
**Duo:** Aww...Director-san..you're a meanie....please call the fire department...now? ::big puppy dog eyes::  
  
**Azumi:** ::Throws her Doujinshi at Wufei:: aww.....fine  
  
**Wufei:** Onna!! Refrain from throwing your tasteless manga at me!!  
  
**Azumi:** Whatever Wuffie...And it's Doujinshi! plus it isn't tasteless...it's a 1x2 d'ya know how rare they are to find? i get mine on ebay....  
  


**~*6 HOURS AND 10 DOUJINSHI'S LATER....or something*~**

  
  
**Azumi:** I can't read the text because it's in japanese so i have to get it translated and- ::looks around:: Helloooo? ::looks up at the clock:: 11:30pm?! Duude...everybody's gone....hmm.....I wonder what happened to Spandex boy...? Oh well i guess i'll never know...::walks out of the sushi studio::  
  
**Heero:** WILL SOMEONE GET ME DOOOOOOOOOOWN?! Wufei? Duo-Chan? VIVI?! ANYBODY!?!? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! ;-;  
  



End file.
